After The Fact
by funsized2467
Summary: Lina Wakefield, Tom Wakefield's sister, gets into a relationship with her coworker, Martin Fitzgerald.
1. Chapter 1: Solace

It was three o'clock in the morning and Lina Wakefield was just walking through the door. She worked for the FBI in the missing persons division and they had just closed a really big case. She walked into her room and took off her gun and badge, putting them in the night stand. She took a deep breath and walked back into the living room to sit on the couch and maybe watch some TV. She took out her phone, three missed calls and a voicemail from Tom. She sighed. She would call him tomorrow. She put her phone on the table next to the couch and stretched out. She had just gotten comfortable when she heard frantic knocks at her door. She frowned. Who could it be at this time of night? She sighed and got up to go over to the door. She opened it and found one of her colleagues, Martin Fitzgerald, standing there.

"Martin? What are you doing here sweetie? It's three o'clock in the morning!"

He sighed. "I know Lina and I'm so sorry but you were the first one that I thought of."

She could see that his eyes were a little puffy and red.

"Have you been crying?"

He nodded. "Can I p…p…please…" He faltered a little. After a few moments he regained his composure. "Can I please come in?"

She nodded and looked at him worriedly.

"Sure."

She stepped aside to let him in. She led him over to the couch and they both sat down. He put his head in his hands and started to cry. She frowned and hugged him until he stopped.

"Martin. What's wrong?"

"I messed up Lina. I really messed up."

"No sweetie. I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"But it is."

She reached over and tilted his chin up so that he was looking at her.

"We've been through a lot together hun. You know that. You can tell me."

He sighed and they sat in silence for a moment. She frowned.

"Are you on again?"

He shook his head. "No. It's not like that."

"Then what is it? I can't help you if you don't tell me!"

"I…I…"

"Martin you can trust me."

"I slept with a suspect in a murder investigation and she turned out to be a criminal."

Lina was speechless for a moment.

"What happened?"

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean with Jack."

"Oh. Jack. He basically assigned me desk duty for six months."

"Six months? Wow."

"Yeah."

He wiped the tears from his face and got up to leave.

"Umm, thanks for letting me come by. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Martin you're in no condition to be driving anywhere. You know that. Look at you. You poor thing!"

She got up and walked over to him. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're all bent out of shape and unfocused. That's not good for driving."

He laughed a little, which made her smile.

"You're probably right."

She laughed. "Probably? No. I am right."

They both laughed.

"Stay here. I have an extra bed."

She looked up and all of the sudden they were looking into each other's eyes. And then just like that they were in her bedroom making love. They couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Martin…we probably…shouldn't be doing this," she said in between kisses.

He held her for a second. "I know. But I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." He ran his hand down her cheek. "And I feel like we were meant to be."

She kissed him again. "Meant to be? Yeah it does kind of feel that way doesn't it?"

They both laughed and started up again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

The next morning she woke up in his arms. He was looking down at her and had been watching her sleep.

"Good morning sunshine."

She smiled. "Hi."

He kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled into him.

"So, today is our day off. What should we do?"

She laughed. "I don't know, how about we go on a proper first date?"

He laughed with her. "That sounds perfect."

They were interrupted keys turning in the door. Lina groaned.

"Ugh. I don't want to get up. I want to stay here with you," she whined.

"Who is that?" He got up and got dressed and walked out into the living room.

Lina sighed happily as she watched him get dressed. He was so hot and she really liked him. She had for a while. Maybe this could actually turn into something. Her happy thoughts evaporated when she hear raised voices coming from the living room. She rolled her eyes and got up and put on a robe. She walked out into the living room to find her boyfriend arguing with her brother. They both looked at her as she came out.

"What's going on here?"

Tom was the first to speak. "He won't tell me who he is."

Martin glared at him. "And he won't tell me who he is."

Lina frowned. "Why can't we all just be friends?"

She laughed and shook her head. She walked over to Tom and he put his arm around her protectively.

"Martin. This is my brother Tom. And Tom this is my boyfriend Martin."

They both looked at each other and started laughing. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you man." Tom said.

"Likewise."

She shook her head again. "See! It's just a simple misunderstanding."

Tom laughed. "So how long have you two been dating?"

She looked at him. "Ummm….well….we haven't been on our first date yet. We're planning to go out tonight."

He looked at her questioningly. She sighed.

"Martin can you give us a minute please?"

Martin frowned but then with a look from Lina he understood.

"I'll go take a shower now."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Okay. See you when you get out."

She sighed as she watched him go into the bedroom and closed the door. Then she turned around to face Tom.

"What are you doing Lina?" he said in a hushed voice. "You haven't even been on your first date with the guy and you're already sleeping with him! Didn't mom and dad teach you anything?"

She glared at him. "Oh no. You're are not going to drag mom and dad into this. Besides what I do is my business." He didn't look convinced so she elaborated.

"Martin and I work together. Our relationship has been going through the development process and last night we decided to take a step further. We're going on a proper date tonight so I don't see what the big deal is and then the next day we'll go to work same as always."

"You don't see what the big deal is? Are you kidding me?"

"No Tom. I'm not. But I should think that you would respect my relationship as I've respected yours or I would have already asked Christina out for you already. Ou vous pouvez juste continuer à la courtiser avec votre Français."

He looked at her. "I do not woo her with my French!"

She laughed. "Aww sweetie don't look so offended. Remember that time that she brought you dinner and you told her that she was the most beautiful woman that you had ever seen? Though she did like the French."

He looked slightly taken aback. "How did you know about that?"

"You told me remember? That was the night that Faye left?"

"Oh right."

At that moment Martin came out of the shower.

"Am I interrupting?"

Tom shook his head. "No. I was just leaving. Lina? Walk me to the door?"

She nodded. "Of course."

They walked to the door and she opened it for him.

"Bye Tom. Love you."

"I love you too and n'oubliez pas d'employer la protection ce soir parce que je n'exécute pas l'avortement."

She gasped and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Tom!! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

He laughed. "Voyez-vous plus tard"

She nodded and she left. Martin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put her head on her shoulder.

"What did he say babe?"

She sighed.

"He said don't forget to use protection because I am not performing the abortion."

"Wait. What?"

She turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Relax sweetie. He was kidding!"

"What does he do?"

"He's the Chief of Surgery at the hospital and he's just trying to look out for his little sister."

He closed the door and kissed her again.

"Oh I see."

She smiled.

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Now let's get ready to go."


End file.
